Good To The Last Drop
by Lady FoxFire
Summary: Harry has many chores to do on this day, including cooking dinner for the Dursley's family. And on this day a simply mistake will be made with devastating result and the all the fault belong to…
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Good To The Last Drop

**Author:** Lady FoxFire

**Pairing(s):** None

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warning:** Character death

**Category(s):** Drama/Mystery (Pre-Hogwarts)

**Summary:** Harry has many chores to do on this day, including cooking dinner for the Dursley's family. And on this day a simply mistake will be made with devastating result and the all the fault belong to…

**Disclaimer:** Sometime the disclaimers can be more interesting than the story and because of that it's a bitch to write them. You don't want them to overshadow your fic but on the other hand you don't want a little blurb that is saying Harry Potter universe doesn't belong to you and that you don't make any money off this fic. **Sigh** Maybe next time I can think of something amusing. Maybe I can have my son run in and announce all that legal bullsh*t but he's such a chatterbox you'll never get a chance to read it with is mouth in motion and he bounce around you.

**Bad Author Note:** I started this fic a long time ago and then ran into a roadblock. It's only recently I've been able to get around it but not in the directions I had been planning but over all I'm satisfied with this story.

* * *

"And use the good china," Petunia snapped at the small dark haired boy in front of her.

"Yes Aunt Petunia," replied the boy meekly, his head bowed to her in submission.

"Good. And don't you forget about it," she said with a final nod of her head. "Now Vernon will be home around six with Marge, so you better have dinner on time. And unless you want to be punished again, your chores better be done."

The boy raise his head in fear, a large bruise on his right side of his face, eyes filled with fear. "No… I mean yes, Aunt Petunia. I'll have everything done on time," he stammered.

Petunia sniffed in disdain as she looked down at her nephew. "You'd better," she snarled as she thrust a list of chores at the boy. "Dudley get your shoes on. It's time to go," she said sweetly.

"Are we going to get me a new bike, Mummy?" Dudley said as he struggled to tie his shoes.

"Not today, Dudley. We need to get you new summer clothing. It's not even July and you've already outgrown what I bought you." Petunia said with pride as she knelt down to help Dudley with his shoes.

"But I want a new bike," Dudley whined in a high pitched voice as he watched his mother tie his shoes. "I want a big boy bike!"

Petunia got to her feet. "Now Dudley…"

"I want it! I want it!" Dudley shouted stamping his feet; and twisting his face up as if he were in pain.

"Now Dudley, you father asked me to wait. He wants to take you to look for bikes later this week. He wants to go to some place that doesn't have some many foreigners," Petunia said the last bit with disgust.

Dudley's face scrunched up in thought, "Can I get a toy?"

"Maybe," Petunia replied as she rummaged through her purse searching for her keys.

"I want a giant red robot, like the one on the telly. He's big and powerful and has laser guns. Bang! Bang!" Dudley pretended he was firing guns as he rambled on about what he's seen on the television.

Harry watched in silence as his aunt pulled the door shut behind her, leaving him alone in the house with a list of chores.

With a weary sigh Harry looked at the list before heading to the kitchen for a dust rag.

~*~

It was late afternoon when Harry started to gather the ingredients he needed to make dinner.

"Onions, potatoes, garlic," Harry said to himself as he pulled out each item, placing them on the kitchen counter.

"I need lemon for the chicken," he mumbled to himself as he opened the refrigerator door. "No lemon," he said a trace of panic evident in his voice. "Aunt Petunia wants lemon chicken. Maybe in the cabinets."

Harry begins to search the bottom cabinets, his panic growing with each one he goes through, not finding a bottle of lemon juice. Finally he climbs up onto the counter in his stocking feet to search the top cabinets.

"Lemon!" Harry squeals with relief as he finally spies a bottle on the highest shelf in the last cabinet.

Standing on the counter Harry grabbed the bottle and the slowly knelt down on the counter.

Turning the bottle in his hands, Harry discovered it was an old lemon juice bottle that Petunia had marked with a big bold X over the label.

"For rats and creepy crawls… and for bad people," Harry said to himself as he remember something his aunt once told him.

Setting the bottle down on the counter Harry once again stood up and retrieved new bottle from the shelves.

~*~

"Why aren't you finished boy!" Aunt Petunia snarled as she stormed into the kitchen, her nose flared in anger.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Petunia," Harry said as he mashed the potatoes by hand, his glasses fogged from the steam from the hot potatoes as he stood at counter on a little stool.

Petunia marched past Harry and over to the stove where to lifted the lid on the frying pan. "Barely adequate," she said as she looked down her nose at the meal Harry had created. "Did you finish all your chores?" she asked as she slammed the lid back down.

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry replied as she wiped the sweet from his forehead with the back of his hand.

"And Dudley's room? Did you clean it?" Petunia asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Harry looked up at his aunt in confusion. "It… it wasn't on the list," he stammered as he reached into his pockets in search for it.

"I told you before I left you were to clean Dudley's room," Petunia snapped. "Just for that no dinner tonight."

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry replied his shoulder slumped in defeat.

"You should be grateful that I won't tell your uncle that you disobeyed me," stated Petunia as she started to straighten the immaculate kitchen. "Now get to your room."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry said as he hopped down off the stool. "And thank you for not telling Uncle Vernon."

As Harry was closing the cupboard door behind him, Petunia voice could be hear as she talked to herself. "Needs more lemon. Damn boy can't do anything right."

It was less than a half-hour later when the front door open and Uncle Vernon and his sister, Marge enter the house.

The house echoed with compliments of how well Aunt Marge looked; how Dudley was growing up to be a fine young man, that Dudley was too thin and the need for him to eat more.

"And where is that worthless scoundrel?" Marge asked as they walked pasted Harry's cupboard and into the kitchen. "Have you finally got rid of him?"

Petunia sighed dramatically. "Unfortunately no. Right now he's confined to his room for misbehaving."

"Something I need to deal with, my pet?" Vernon asked suddenly interested in what the two women where discussing.

"No Vernon," Petunia waving off her husband's concern, "I've handled it, dear."

"If you're sure?" Vernon asked as he looked back at the cupboard door.

"I am dear. Now lets go eat," Petunia said as she tuned her attention back to Marge. "I've made your favorites; lemon pepper chicken with mashed potatoes and candied carrots. And for desert fresh strawberry pie."

Marge's eyes widened at Petunia's word as she licked her lips unconsciously. "You must have spent hours cooking Petunia."

"Think nothing of it. After all only the best for my family and my favorite sister-in-law." Petunia cooed with false modesty.

"But I'm your only sister-in-law." Marge said as Dudley held out the chair for her.

"And that's why you're my favorite." Petunia replied as she sat next to her husband.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Good To The Last Drop

**Author:** Lady FoxFire

**Pairing(s):** None

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warning:** Character death

**Category(s):** Drama/Mystery (Pre-Hogwarts)

**Summary:** Harry has many chores to do on this day, including cooking dinner for the Dursley's family. And on this day a simply mistake will be made with devastating result and the all the fault belong to…

**Disclaimer:** Sometime the disclaimers can be more interesting than the story and because of that it's a bitch to write them. You don't want them to overshadow your fic but on the other hand you don't want a little blurb that is saying Harry Potter universe doesn't belong to you and that you don't make any money off this fic. **Sigh** Maybe next time I can think of something amusing. Maybe I can have my son run in and announce all that legal bullsh*t but he's such a chatterbox you'll never get a chance to read it with is mouth in motion and he bounce around you.

**Bad Author Note:** I started this fic a long time ago and then ran into a roadblock. It's only recently I've been able to get around it but not in the directions I had been planning but over all I'm satisfied with this story.

* * *

"In local news, the area of Little Whinging was rocked today by a case of murder, suicide and child slavery," the anchorwoman said with a gleam in her eye. "We turn to Sara Talbot who's live at the scene. Sara?"

"Thank you Heather. Earlier today police made a grizzly discovery in the home of Vernon and Petunia Dursley when they were summoned to the house by co-workers of Mr. Dursley after he had not arrived for work for the past two days," the young bouncing reporter stated as she stared in the camera.

Number four, Privet Drive, stood in the background, roped off by the yellow 'Do Not Cross' police tape as officers, detectives and people directing a stretcher towards the house.

"When police entered the home they discover of the remains of the Dursley family and one unknown female in the dining room," the reporter reported. "Upon further investigation the police located a young boy suffering from dehydration locked into the area under the stairs. As of right now the boy's condition is listed as guarded."

"Sara," the anchorwoman at the studio interrupted, "Do the police have an idea of the cause of death? And why do they suspect this is a murder/suicide?"

"Early signs in the investigations are pointing to Mrs. Dursley having poisoned the family dinner with an illegal and highly toxic rat poison," Sara reported. "Speculation has it that Mrs. Dursley found out about her husband affair with a younger woman."

"Do we know who the young boy was and how he is related to the Dursleys?" the anchorwoman demanded.

"Neighbors report that the boy, who is believed to be named Harry, was the nephew of the Mrs. Dursley," the reporter answered, "who came to live with the family in '81 after the death of his parents."

"Thank you for the report, Sara," the anchorwoman said as they returned to the studio. "As always we will keep you informed in all the late breaking news in this bizarre case."

~*~

"Following up on murder/suicide we brought to you, yesterday," a greying anchorman stated in a dignified tone of voice. "Police as asking for help in identifying this young boy, who was discovered at the scene." A picture of a very thin boy with black hair, green eyes and bruised of varying shades appeared on the screen.

"Early reports had indicated that the boy was the nephew of Petunia Dursley who had been orphaned in '81 due to a car accident. However upon further investigation police have been unable to locate any information about the boy or his parents," the man reported. "Currently the police are treating this as a child abduction."

~*~

The young female reporter strolled down the street as she spoke to the camera. "This quiet idyllic neighborhood appears to be the perfect place to raise children. However this neighborhood hides a dark secret as neighbors allowed the family that lived in this house," the camera turned and focused on Number four, Privet Drive, "to physically and mentally abuse a young boy who was under their care."

"Neighbors have stated to the police that the child could often be seen doing heavy and sometimes dangerous yard work such as cleaning the gutters and mowing the grass. They also claim to have heard the Dursley's shouting at the child at all hours of the day. Many people claim to have witnessed seeing bruises on the boy. And yet throughout all of this not once was there a police investigation even though many swear to have called the police."

"So today we are left wonder what powers and influence did the Dursley family have over the neighbors and law enforcement in order to cover their crimes?" The reported said.

~*~

London Times - page 12

Police have ruled that the death of Vernon Dursley, Marge Dursley and Dudley Dursley was a homicide by poison. The suspect Petunia Dursley was found dead at the scene by her own hand. Currently the reasons behind the murder/suicide are unknown.

~*~

London Times - page 13

Harry Potter, age 5, has been declared of the ward of the Crown and has been placed under protective custody.

~*~*~*~

Did Petunia poison the family or was it Harry? If he did poison them did he do it on accident or on purposes?

Was Harry placed in an orphanage, taken back to the Wizard community or hidden away by the crown?

Only you, dear reader can answer those questions.

As for the poison… well I make it up. I know there are some fast-acting poisons out there but I'm not sure if Petunia could get a hold of them and use it to simply kill rats and insects. So simply take it with a grain of salt.


End file.
